A Series of Short Stories
by Mazuei
Summary: A series of short fics that I write when I'm bored, or just inspired. Some stories may contain some sexual, violent, or inappropriate language content. Viewer discretion is advised. XD
1. I Love Love You

I Love Love You

Fic. 1: Simply a Gum and Beat moment.

A/N: Don't mind this ; New at it

* * *

She lie there, thinking of Beat. She had something for him.. all she thought about was him. Her mind wondered for an hour. She couldn't sleep. Yoyo had his friends over.. slumber party. Great. "I really wish he'd like me." She whispered amongst herself. Her room was quiet. Not a sound but her own, shifting in her bed.

A creek stopped her thoughts in their tracks. Her door opened, but it was so dark all she saw was a silloette. With the opening of the door, sound of a stereo and giggling desperate idiot whorefaces drained in, filling her room. Who the heck would find their way into her room at this time of night? "If it's Yoyo or one of those hoes I'ma kick their ass." She thought a glare making it's way to her face.

The door closed. Then, a whisper;

"Um. Gum? You awake?"

She recognized that voice. She quivered with nervousness.

"Y-yeah.. Beat?"

"Yeah, um. Do you know of anywhere I can sleep..?" He was glad it was dark. He was blushing so much. He secretly wanted Gum, not finding the courage to tell her. She was the first person he'd ever want to be "forced" to sleep with. ( :D ) "You see.. Yoyo's friends are kinda getting comfortable. On my bed."

Gum tried to hold back a giggle.

"Woah, seriously? ..Well," she began, wondering if she should actually say it. She decided to pass it off as a joke, "You could either sleep with me, or take it to the floor with a sleeping bag.."

Beat finally got his chance.

"Well I really don't like sleeping on the floor.." He said quickly, "BUT! I-I could you know, sleep there if you want."

Gum's heart began to pound inside, but she kept her cool.

"Sure!" She said, almost too excitedly, "I mean.. Yeah. I wouldn't mind."

Beat didn't know what to think. He just went to her bedside and stood, waiting. Gum pulled back the comforter and welcomed him. He was surprised.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you. I promise." He stated, climbing in hesitantly.

They both laid in silence, the situation being VERY awkward. Beat decided he'd had enough. He had to do something. This would probably be his only chance being in her bed! He pretended he was asleep and rolled over casually, putting his arm on Gum's chest and hugging her like she was a teddy bear. Gum went crazy! "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" She thought. "He's HUGGING me!"

Underneath his arm, he felt her heart beating as though she was about to explode. "Does she like me, too?" He thought, hoping his thoughts were right. Then, Gum wrapped her arms around Beat. "Woah." He thought, nothing more coming to mind.

"Are you really asleep?" He asked casually after a moment.

"No." Gum answered, laughing.

Beat smiled inside. His eyes had adjusted to the dark already. He stared into her eyes. Yep. This was the girl he had fallen in love with. And somehow, he knew she adored him back. Gum stared into his chocolate brown eyes, his hair all mused. Oh how adorable he looked!

Gum leaned towards him, not able to control this any longer. She went 90 and he finished the 10 by gently pushing the back of her head towards him when she seemed hesitant. Their lips clashed and it was like a spark of magic. His other arm probed under the sheets and wrapped itself around her thin waist. Her arms nestled around his neck as though they were meant to be there.

Their kiss became deeper. More involved. They weren't shy anymore; In fact, it was as though they'd been together like this all of their lives. Beat moved on top of her, never breaking their kiss, and held himself up with his forearms, his legs resting on either side of Gum. Gum hadn't ever felt this.. "naughty" or so to speak. She felt like she was in a porno! But she never put more than a second to thought, she was with Beat, she was absolutely LOVING it. That's all that mattered.

They began to explore eachother's bodies. Beat had a six-pack, of course. Gum giggled as he tickled her stomach. He laughed back, but stopping to end her giggle with another crushing liplock. He kissed better than she had ever imagined. She was breathing as if she had just run a mile! She couldn't believe how great their lips fit together, the way their tongues felt together. The attention he'd brought to her neck.

Gum's hands felt his silky smooth skin. His toned abs. She was in a daze. Beat, also,began to enjoy himself. He wanted to show her that he'd been thinking of her all along. From the start. They paused and looked at eachother. They were breathing furiously, hot and sweaty..

And they were in love.

* * *

Um, yeah. For Jay. XD I wrote this pretty fast. Either way, a gift for her. ; 


	2. Belong

Belong Rhyth skates into Yoyo.

A/N: Was going to be an intro to a story of mine, but I decided I can't write novel-ish fics so.. yeah. XD;;

Her speed was unbearable. She made her way through the crowd for the second time in her life. She loved the feeling of breaking rules, being free, the wind through her short blue hair. She was on her way to Cafe Cloud, the most famous cafe in Tokyo-to. She'd been learning to skate for the past couple of years and finally decided to take it to the streets just a few days ago. She had some falls on the vertical poles, but otherwise everything had gone pretty smoothly. Today, she was to attempt it again.

She was in the mood for a Cappuccino Mocha Latte Freeze, the newest treat on the menu. The yellow wheels on her expensive new skates thrashed against the floor, sending sparks as she was ripping down the freshly paved concrete. She was wearing her street outfit that she had designed for when she was a real rudie; a blue turtle neck tank dress with a red metal bra on the outside, long see-though plastic arm warmers, a pair of blue and navy striped stockings, a DJ headset with an antenna, and to top it all off, a load of makeup and her street name, "Rhyth" written in kanji underneath one of her eyes.

Rhyth was just a block away from the cafe. She turned a sharp corner, humming to the song that was blaring through her headset. A flash of green, and she was sent tumbling back onto the hard floor, a skate tripping her and another body falling next to hers. She sat up and rubbed her head, shaking her sandy hair and looking to her side. A boy around her age was sitting next to her cleaning his red shades with an aqua hoodie he was sporting. She was amazed at the sight of him. He had skates on, too. She examined them. Gold. She loved them. Who is this..

"Oh my God, are you okay? I seriously didn't mean to run ya over like dat, yo. I'm really sorry!" He blurted out once he saw her staring at him.

"No, it's okay. I'm new at this whole being on the street thing.. I should've learned to look out before skating to the cafe.."

"Cafe Cloud?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was headed there, too"

"Wanna go with me? I heard they have a new drink called a Cappucino Mocha Latte Freeze."

"Yah. Sure."

They skated slow enough so they could talk to each other. Rhyth told him about how she began to skate, and also came to learn his name was Yoyo. He skated really good. He told her he had been on the streets for a year because of being an orphan and managed to work to get money for his clothes and skates. He had recently joined a gang called the GGs and he now had a bedroom and a few new friends. They had their conversation and Yoyo promised he would teach her how to skate and maybe let her stay in the Garage. He paid for the drinks and they spent an hour or two skating around Chuo Street.

Rhyth had finally found something and someone she was interested in. All her life she had pretty much been a loner without friends or hobbies. She felt at home. Comfortable with her surroundings. She realized having friends was an amazing thing. This could be the new beginning of the rest of her life, and she could visualize this happening. She belonged.

Okay, that was another shorty. w Hope you enjoyed.

Mai 


End file.
